Petal Tsvetok
Petal Tsvetok, '''also known as '''Princess Petal Lara of Tsvetok ''she/her is a 2020-introduced character and all around/fiction-only character. She is the daughter of Hawthorne Tsvetok (former Flower Fairy, current king) and the princess of the Land of Flowers from the Russian ballet ''The Nutcracker. Petal is a Neutral because she feels like she doesn't have a choice in the matter. Character Personality Petal is an outgoing girl and princess. She's very innocent and caring. '''Petal is mostly seen as a '''very cheerful, enthusiastic and kind of charismatic person. Petal is a very warm, lively individual who thinks about everything positively, though she is objective enough to see flaws and virtues. She is empathetic in general, friendly to those she meets, and will try to help or defend anyone who is kind to her or who needs assistance. Sometimes, she also comes across as somewhat lazy, as she plays a lot of video games and eats snacks. She seems to be slacking off and not caring too much, as she also gets bored easily '''when she isn't learning. Appearance Petal has a light fair/pale like skin complexion. Her hair has brown roots with the rest of it being a cherry blossom pink color and her eyes are a brilliant blue. She has a birthmark of a pink rose on the back of her hand. Hobbies & Interests Gaming She may not look like it, but Petal is a serious gamer girl. You could tell from her side of the dorm how much she loves gaming. When she's not doing anything, she'll go to the Common Rooms. Anyone who challenges her underestimated her and her abilities. Fairytale – The Nutcracker How the Story Goes ''Main Article: ''The Nutcracker How does Petal come into it? After the ballet/story, the original Flower Fairies all agreed to have Alexei Tsvetok rule over the Land of Flowers as he was the lead dancer out of all of them. Over the years as they turn into decades, the Tsvetok family ruled the Land of Flowers as royalty/regimen. Relationships Family Mother: Canna Tsvetok Canna is the reigning Queen of the Land of Flowers and the top floral witch. She deeply loves Petal and taught her everything she ever knew about her magic. Father: Hawthorne Tsvetok Hawthorne is the current King/Regent of the Land of Flowers and the previously lead Flower Fairy. He is a man with brown eyes and his beard and hair covered with flowers. Hawthorne is trustful, funny, and a caring man. He always made Petal's laugh when she was younger even Canna couldn't. Friends Calico E. Schrodinger Calico is her roommate and the first friend she made coming to Ever After. Eira Shivers Eira and Petal have known each other since they were children. Pet Flora is Petal's pet doe she had when she was younger and still lived with her parents in the Land of Flowers. Romance OPEN Enemies OPEN Outfits '''Colors: Pink and Green Motifs: Flowers Themes: Punk-ish Preppy Style, Gamer Girl Trivia * Her birthday, March 20, is the First Day of Spring. *If she was a VSCO filter, she would be Springtime Spunk *She is a bisexual disaster. Quotes *TBA Gallery TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Work in progress Category:The Nutcracker Category:Ballets Category:Russian Category:Property of RoseSummers1 Category:Neutrals Category:Princesses